The present invention relates to a telephone terminal device having an electronic telephone directory, more specifically, it relates to a telephone terminal device, wherein a telephone number called is registered in the electronic telephone directory.
Conventionally, in a telephone terminal device storing an electronic telephone directory, such as a telephone and a facsimile, data are not registered in the electronic telephone directory at the time of purchase so that the user needs to register telephone numbers in the telephone directory memory one by one after switching the device from the ordinary communication mode to the telephone directory registration mode. It is a considerable burden to the purchaser to carefully executing the registration operation without making an input mistake in the state unaccustomed to the device immediately after the purchase. However, without the data registration in the electronic telephone directory, the operation of inputting all the digits of a telephone number should be repeated in each call, and thus it is inconvenient.
The so-called redialing function of temporarily storing an inputted telephone number for retransmission (redialing) is known, but only one number is stored and numbers are overwritten successively in one memory. For the improvement thereof, JP-A-5-176038 proposes a method of increasing the number of temporary storage memories for accumulating inputted telephone numbers as the transmitted telephone number record so that a telephone number can be read out from the memories for making a call.
Moreover, JP-A-10-126484 proposes a method of effectively utilizing a memory in the transmission record. FIGS. 14A and 14B are explanatory charts of a transmission record in a conventional communication terminal device, wherein the telephone number of a counterpart after a call is stored in a memory of a record memory part with the date and the time. At the time, from the actual transmission record shown in FIG. 14A, only the latest one among the same numbers is stored and the others are erased as shown in FIG. 14B.
However, since new data are added successively in the memory as well as old data are erased successively in the case of JP-A-5-176038, it is also a method of successive overwriting. Furthermore, since new data are added when a memory is filled up as well as old or unnecessary data are erased in the case of JP-A-10-126484, it is a usage within the range of the conventional redialing function. Therefore, according to the conventional telephone terminal devices, because telephone numbers called include both those expected, at the time of the call, to be called repeatedly in the future and those expected not to be called any more, a problem is involved in that an efficient data administration capable of meeting the user's demand that the telephone numbers to be called repeatedly in the future should be kept in the telephone directory but a telephone number expected not to be called any more should be erased after passage of a predetermined time at a relatively early occasion possibly automatically cannot be provided.